


Look and See

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sad... but I don't know why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look and See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 24, 2009.

“Look at me.”  
  
“I am looking.”  
  
“But do you _see_?”  
  
Their lips grazed over one another’s, Kamui’s eyes hooded as he peered up at Fuuma’s face, trying to _see_ and not just look.   
  
There was a long silence.  
  
“You’re sad,” Kamui said at last, voice soft and his lips grazing against Fuuma’s. Fuuma’s eyelids fluttered and he almost looked as if he were to push in to make the shadow of a touch real. But he stayed where he was. Kamui peered at him. “But I don’t know why.”   
  
Fuuma closed his eyes and did not elaborate.   
  
Kamui kissed him.


End file.
